Icy
by Kiirin3
Summary: Feared and hated throughout her whole life, Anna was prepared to live her life in solitude until a pair of twins entered her life and insisted on making her happy. Yoh/Anna, Hao/Anna, Ren/Jeanne


**Icy**

**Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Rating: **Teen**  
Pairing: **Yoh/Anna, Hao/Anna, Ren/Jeanne  
**Summary: **Feared and hated throughout her whole life, Anna was prepared to live her life in solitude until a pair of twins entered her life and insisted on making her happy.  
**Author's Note: **Getting back into writing and hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

" _God look at her. She looks so creepy." _

" _I heard she grew up in an orphanage. All the foster home that took her in ended up taking her back because they couldn't take it anymore. She probably creep them out too."_

" _Doesn't she live alone now? I guess the orphanage doesn't want to deal with her either."_

" _How did she even get into this academy anyway. There's no way she can afford to pay for this school."_

" _You know there are other things other than money she could have used to pay to get into this school."_

" _You don't mean...?"_

" _I wouldn't be surprised."_

" _What a whore."_

" _Disgusting."_

" _If I was her, I would have killed myself a long time ago. No family, no friends, no home; she like has no reason to live."_

" _Shit she's walking this way..."_

Golden locks swam freely behind a girl as she walked by, the black pools of her eyes transfixed at nothing in particular as she made her way down the long hall to exit the school. Chills ran down their spine as she past by, causing all of them to hold their breath as if she had infected the very air that surrounds her. They huddled even closer to each other when they thought she was out of hearing range and continued to spread their nasty rumors. The girl continued on acting as if she was oblivious to the whole scene. This was nothing new, she has seen and heard them all to the point where nothing they say could ever phase her.

It doesn't bother her anymore that no one would ever utter a word to her. Some even attempted sign language when they had to communicate to her during class as if she was deaf or mute. She couldn't care less that they stepped aside making way for her as she walked by acting like any physical contact with her would cause them to catch something contagious. No, none of those things bothered her. The things that did bother her however was nothing that came out their mouth or their actions. What bothered her were their thoughts, all their negative thoughts. Their greed, envy, jealousy and hate, for years they burned and pierced through her heart, mind and soul, damaging her to the point wear she no longer wanted to feel. That was why she decided to block them out. Her feelings, any kind of feelings...gone.

…**...**

" Are you sure we're going the right way?" The boy on the passenger seat asked yawning loudly in the process.

" Yes, I'm certain this is the road the directions said to take," the boy driving assured his younger half. Glancing quickly at his brother, Hao noted he was still looking out the window, chin propped on his hand.

" All I see are trees and the suns looks like it's setting soon. I haven't ate anything all day too," the younger boy whined, his stomach growled as if on cue.

" Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Tamao will have dinner ready when we get there," his older brother smiled back at him. The two identical boys were foreign the city. After some unfortunate issues that came up at their previous school, their parents thought it would be best if they attended a new institution. And if they were to attend school outside of their home town, their family made sure it would be for the best school in the country. The older boy only agreed to it if their parents would in turn agree to let them live on their own, as in no servants be it maid or butler of any kind. He knew the help in their new home would be reporting all their activities right to their parents. He made an exception for Tamao because she was more like a sister and the twins love her cooking. The younger boy couldn't care less sense nothing really motivates him. Going to any school would be all the same to him.

Yoh stared out the window watching as they zoomed past trees after trees. Most of the leaves were a lovely shade of brown and orange while some trees were completely bare. Yoh perked up when he noticed something moving in the distance. There walking in the woods was a girl, a very beautiful girl if his eyes weren't deceiving him, with her blonder hair flowing behind her.

" Hey why's a girl walking all alone in the woods?" the boy exclaimed, pointing out the window.

" Huh, what are you talking about?" The driver turned to look at the direction his brother was pointing. Their car was moving way too fast that he missed a glimpse of the girl the other boy tried to point to. He turned back just in time to see a deer trying to make it's way across the road.

" What the...! Oh shit!" The boy driving yelled at the inevitable accident waiting to happen. He quickly tried to avoid hitting the stunned deer that seemed to have froze in place in the middle of the road. The brunette realized he lost control of his car. The terrified screams of his brother and himself was the only thing he could hear before blacking out.

…**...**

" Hey, are you ok?" The younger boy felt a pair of soft hands cupping his face. The voice clearly belonged to a girl, however it sound very monotone and void of any real concern. The pain seemed to have covered his whole body. It took very ounce of his strength to even crack open his eyes. His blurred vision slowly came to focus on a pair of dark eyes, only inches away. The owner of the eyes pulled back to reveal a beautiful face. His heart skipped a beat. A smile that many people who knew him regarded as his signature smile appeared on his face.

" You're beautiful," he said simply right before he lost consciousness. The girl who was still holding on to his face jerked back a bit at his words. Never once has any guy or anyone for that matter ever called her beautiful. She felt a strange sensation come over her but that quickly vanished as the girl snapped back to reality.

" Hey, you guys destroyed my cabin," she yelled loudly at him as she shook the brunette roughly. " You guys own me a home." She continued, her eyebrows furrowed now angry. The girl looked over at the other boy who laid unmoving. It was that at moment that she realized they looked exactly the same saved for the length of their hair. She turned around to look at her dingy cabin which the car destroyed half of and then turned back to the 2 boys.

" Ah dammit!" The girl exclaimed as she now didn't have a choice but to try to help them out. She might have voided herself of any feelings to protect herself, but the blonde still wasn't completely heartless as to leave 2 people to die right in front of her eyes. Cursing silently to herself, she began to quickly search the shorter-haired brunette's body for a phone to call for help all the while hoping they wouldn't arrive too late.

…**...**

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
